


Lovers Gather 'Round

by zlabya



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlabya/pseuds/zlabya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has a song dedicated for Jack, but will Jack actually hear it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Gather 'Round

Ianto and Jack were working together late on Tuesday night, as always. That was why he'd planned the song dedication. Something always, always came up on Tuesdays that required Ianto's attention, and Jack lived at the Torchwood site as it was.

Tonight it was misplaced paperwork, documents that for some mysterious reason could never be digitized and stored in the computer. Ianto was going through file cabinets, snooping through his colleagues' desks (Tosh had a secret stash of jelly babies in the back of her bottom drawer—who would have guessed?), and Jack was helping. Actually, he was commenting as much as helping.

“Oh, Owen, Owen,” Jack tsk'ed as he dug into a file drawer.

Ianto didn't want to know what _that_ was about, so he turned up the radio. The “romantic requests” hour was about to begin, and he wanted to be sure Jack could hear it.

The introductory song was treacly-sweet, but it blocked out whatever Jack was saying about Owen's secret stash.

A moment later, a shadow dimmed Ianto's view of Tosh's bottom drawer.

“Ianto, I can't get through another file without something to get me through it. Coffee magic, please—with a tot of brandy.”

_Please let my song not be the first one,_ Ianto prayed as he headed for the coffee stand.

Ianto was interrupted mid-scoop by a horrific keening and clacking. His head whipped around in the direction of the noise, as he prayed, _please, no Rift madness tonight, please, please..._

Myfanwy. Damn. The pterodactyl had gotten her beak stuck in the railing running around the catwalk of the Torchwood cavern. Jack was there in seconds, patting Myfanwy's head and crooning, “It's all right, old girl, yes, we'll get you free.”

It took both Jack and Ianto the better part of twenty minutes, three hypodermic needles of a very-broadly-applicable sedative, and every form of lubricant in the building to get Myfanwy's beak freed. By the time Jack and Ianto got in range of the radio, it was playing the song Ianto had requested. Which meant the dedication had already been made.

Jack tilted his head and grinned, just a touch of sadness in his eyes. “Hey, I like this song.”

“I expected so,” Ianto muttered, wondering how to salvage his plan. 

But Jack was already holding out a hand to him. “Shall we dance?”

Ianto accepted wordlessly, drawn into Jack's arms.

The song swung into the final verse, same as the first:

Old Devil Time,  
I'm gonna fool you now.   
Old Devil Time,  
You'd like to bring me down...

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Old Devil Time" by Pete Seeger.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, twistedchick!


End file.
